Scarlet Promise
by SailorofTears
Summary: KaiMariah fic. Mariah used to love Rei and maybe she still does shes not for sure, but she meets someone new who might change her life. And what is this Scarlet Promise Rei has vowed about? What kinda crazy prank is Kevin and Tyson plotting?
1. The Prankster

SailorofTears:   
  
I'm back with a new fic about Kai/Mariah. But, this story focuses around Rei and Mariah's friendship relationship a little bit or alot. I think, you can tell me in the reviews, ok? If you don't like this pairing please don't complain to me, just don't read the fic. Plus, at the beginning of the fic the first 2-3 chapters might seem unrelevant but they are essential so, I can introduce Mariah. Just try and deal with the Tyson battling Kai thing pwwwwweeeeeezzzzzeeeeeee......And with that said, let's get on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. If I did, guess what the pairings would be like........  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"So, I want a clean beybattle, and whoever wins will, uhhhh.........get to punch the loser in the face and then make him eat a worm?!?!??....... I'm sorry guys but, this isn't FearFactor."  
  
"Just let them blade. Besides it's no use to try and talk to them they won't back down, because their both too stubborn." Rei tried to explain while yawning from tiredness. His american friend seemed to be entirely awake.  
  
"And I can see if their stats are getting any better." Kenny said while typing away on Dizzi.  
  
"Alright. 3,2,1 LET IT RIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The hyper, blonde-haired, blue-eyed member of the BladeBreakers Max Tate, yelled out signaling the start of a beybattle between Kai and Tyson. It was another battle which Tyson had gotten himself into by opening his big mouth or playing some crazy prank on their captain. Kai wasn't worried, just extremely mad, instead of this lame battle he could be beating Tyson in the head right now over and over and over again. But, the little computer geek (A/N: No offense to Kenny fans. Kenny is really cool, if you ask me.) asked for them to battle and whoever wins gets the little prize they set up. Another waste of time, for the outcome of the bey brawl was very obvious.   
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"TYSON!!!TURN THE DAMNED WATER OFF!!!!"   
  
Kai yelled through his everyday morning shower. He was already angry that he forgot to lock his door the night before only to find him and his bed infested with slimy, brown, crawling worms, his two-toned blue hair drowned in 100% honey. And lastly, his new wardrobe cut into shreds. But, his clothes could be taken care of later the only thing Kai wanted now was a shower, then Tyson would have his slow and painful death. The reason Kai knew the over egotistical, baseball cap wearing, stubborn Tyson did this to him was because the stupid kid admitted it to Kai when he woke up this morning.  
  
"BUT, KAI, I NEED THE WATER!!"   
  
Tyson yelled back. Tyson didn't need the water at all he just stood at the kitchen faucet turning it on and off while trying to hold back laughs every time he heard a painful grunt from Kai's bathroom.  
  
~~~End of Flasback~~~  
  
Both of the blades spun around in circles. Hissing sounds were heard more and more as the blades fastened their speeds. The little nature-made beystadium the were using could no longer hold the abuse they were giving it much longer and both of the opponents knew this so, the match would have to be ended very fast.  
  
"Dragoon/Dranzer!" They yelled in unison. "Fantom Hurricane/Spiral Survivor!!!!"  
  
Both attacks were very strong causing complete destruction of the stadium and their blades. They both ran to their blades and and picked up the remaining parts that were left on the ground. Thankfully, their bitbeasts were not harmed at all.  
  
"I.....I wanna.....I WANNA REMATCH, KAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Tyson yelled pointing accusingly at Kai.  
  
"How, stupid? We don't have any blades." Kai simply said and walked away to his bathroom to finish washing. (A/N They had their pajamas on; white shirt and boxers.)"Don't forget to remind me that I owe you a punch and you have to eat a worm." Kai added with a smirk.  
  
"KAI!!!!!!" Tyson screamed frustrated that his little prank back-fired. These tiny pranks were considered nothing to the master prankster himself. But, Tyson would not go as far as to hurt one of his teammates even though he wouldn't care as to what would happen if Tyson and the King Prankster got together. But, what Tyson didn't know was that their 'little' prank could destroy 3 people's lives forever. Oh well, he had no time to spare and grab his kitchen phone.   
  
'Uhhhh............wait a minute, its 7:59 a.m. I can call him later on when I know he's awake.' Tyson thought. 'I'm hungry! Where's Rei?'  
  
~~~Three hours later~~~  
  
"That was really good Rei, what do you call it?" Tyson asked when he gubbled down his and Rei's food.   
  
"Mine. Tyson, you really need to go on a diet." Rei said disapprovingly and fixing himself another sandwich which he ate AWAY from Tyson.  
  
Tyson walked in the tiny living room which had one couch and a medium-sized TV screen perched on an entertainment center. Thinking of what Rei had said to him unfortunately he had let one of his thoughts out for everyone to hear him.   
  
"A diet, hmmmm...........I wonder if Hilary would like me if I went on a diet? Big, FAT chance not." Tyson walked on into his room not even noticing the rest of the BladeBreakers sitting on the floor   
  
wide-eyed even Kai. Tyson was so immature it never really seemed like he was interested into girls just yet.  
  
"Tyson on a diet, never." Max said shaking his head and laughing with Kenny and Rei all rolling over the floor with their laughter. They didn't seem to notice the remote Kai was sneaking towards with his hand   
  
"Hilary and Tyson impossible, but possible." Rei added. Then, the television turned on to show the nightly news. A woman dressed in a purple suit with blonde hair and blue eyes appeared on with a few papers in her hands. Every one quieted down as they watched the middle-aged woman and the TV drowned out all sounds.  
  
"Hello. I am Judy Tate. In American News Today the world-famous Robert Jurgen has been assigned to occupy Saddam Hussein, while the former Iraqi leader waits for futher information on his trial and where it will be held. It is reported that Hussein has been showing signs of insanity and complaining about his treatment. "I am simply educating him on the extensive and undeniable history of my family." Robert claims. And in other news tonight-" Kai had shut the TV off because there was no use of it, seeing that the whole group including himself had to laugh at the recnet news they just heard.  
  
~~~In Tyson's room~~~  
  
'Uhhhh............something I had to do......can't remember!!??? Frustrating!!! Hmmmm.....Diet...Hilary...Dragoon....Is Kenny fixing our blades? Guess, so.........Food!! Yes, it was food....' Tyson mentally searched and finally found out. As he got up he tripped over some of his shoes and dirty clothes making his wireless telephone smash to the ground. Making him remember one vital part of today. Earlier...............he had to call Mr.Prankster himself. It had been awhile since both of them had spoken to each other, but they did speak occasionally and that's how Tyson knew most of the pranks he did. Picking up the phone he dialed the long-distant phone number after looking it up in his phonebook the BBA gave everyone, so each blader could keep in touch.   
  
9(675)783-8746 Tyson dialed slowly so he wouldn't mess up. He waited a few minutes until some spoke up.  
  
"Hello? Oh! Yeah, that's me. I didn't think you would have remembered me. Yea, could I speak with him? Oh.....he's not in?" Tyson face saddened but then brightened back up when he had a huge idea spark in his little pea-brained head. "I'm here. But, ya'll wouldn't mind coming over to Japan for......." Tyson racked his head for the appropriate word then a devilish grin came to his face this prank was going be the best one, yet. ".......For a vacation, huh? Really!!?? Alright, babe. Tell everyone I said 'Hi' and I'll see them soon, ok? When? How about tommorow? Great!!No, thank-you. Goodnight, because your going to have a loooong day tommorow." Tyson placed the phone on the reciever and threw his fist in the air and in a victorious voice he yelled   
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Tyson rushed out of his room to find Kenny, Max, and Rei all laughing and rolling around the floor. With Kai sitting on the couch with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So, ready to eat that worm, loser?" Kai asked looking at Tyson.  
  
"Yes, I am ready. A worm has very good nutrients ya' know, Kai." Tyson said calmly knowing that Kai was going to get his when the time came.  
  
"Well, I am impressed. I always thought, you thought a balanced diet meant a cookie in each hand." Kai retorted.  
  
"Funny. Guys, guess who is coming over tommorow? And there staying over for a few days?" Tyson said so excited it seemed he would pee in his pants.  
  
"Who Tyson, the boogie man?" Dizzi butted in asking.  
  
"MARIAH AND KEVIN!!!" Tyson yelled. Earning silence from his whole team. Then Kai and Rei both sent him death glares.  
  
"What???" Tyson asked looking at his teammates.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One Done!!!!!!!!YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Read and Review!!!PWEAASSSSSSSSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter my muse is coming Himura Kenshin!!!!! 


	2. Welcome Back

Sailor of Tears:  
  
Hey! Hope you all liked the first chapter! I had a few typos and I'm going back to correst them. Sorry.....But, now I introduce to you all my muse Himura Kenshin. OMG! Kenshin was killed in a sword battle so, I bring you all Kai Hiwatari!!  
  
Kai: Help me....anybody.  
  
S.T.: Sorry, they can't help you.  
  
Kai: Huh?!?!?  
  
Crazy-Fangirls: COME HERE BABY!!!!!Marry US!!!!!WE LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~Kai runs around the stage~~: AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S.T.: On with the story, sorry about the Kai thing I was bored. Anybody care to do the Disclaimer?  
  
Max: Sailor does not own Kai, or Beyblade and never will because they hate her.  
  
S.T.: Blond bastard......~~Runs after Max with a machete.~~  
  
~~~Chapter Two:~~~  
  
"What???" Tyson asked looking at his teammates.  
  
"Tyson.....you should have asked us if we wanted to want them over first." Cheif said noticing both his captain and Rei's expression.  
  
"But, what's so bad about inviting two old friends?" Tyson asked innocently while falling back onto his couch.  
  
"It wasn't bad Tyson. Honestly. I was just shocked." Rei reassured with a small smile. "I think we all need to go and sleep. We will have to get them early in the morning won't we?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah!! It would be great to have some fun and vacation from beyblading!" Max exclaimed while raising up from his position on the floor. Everyone else also followed his lead, it was late. 11:57 p.m. to be exact.  
  
"...hmph...Everyone is still going to practice." Kai stated and walked to his room. Kenny was already gone with Dizzi in hand. Rei followed behind Kai while Tyson sneaked into the kitchen to get himself a midnight snack.   
  
'This is going to be great. Kai is really going to kill me, but at least I'm going to heaven with someone else.' Tyson thought while holding two cookies in each hand. And ate both of them in one gulp. 'Diet? No way, not even for Hilary herself.'  
  
~~~Rei's Room~~~  
  
'Mariah.........I'm so sorry. I hope you forgive me but, what happened between us when we were younger is over. And I hope we both can talk and forget about the past in the time to come. I hope...' Rei thought with his hands behind his head and looking up at his ceiling. 'Sleep might be good, now, though.' Rei then rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
~~~The next morning~~~  
  
"GET THE HELL UP!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE PLANE!!" Rei could hear the loud Tyson screaming from outside his door.  
  
Rei tried to open his eyelids to look at his alarm clock, but failed miserably.   
  
"REI, MAX, KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson screamed once more earning a few groans from Kai.   
  
Rei eyelids popped up when he heard Tyson once more. He glanced at his digital clock to see the time: 5:45 a.m.. He then looked outside to see that it was still dark outside. What time was their plane supposed to land? Rei jumped up out of bed and walked out of his room to see Kai and Tyson fighting in the doorway of Kai's room.  
  
"KAI, you have to go!! Your the only one out of the group who can drive and who has enough of money to pay for their room!!" Tyson explained/yelled at Kai.  
  
"I AM NOT DRIVING!!" Kai yelled at Tyson and slammed his door in Tyson's face.  
  
~~~Kai's car~~~  
  
"I can't believe that I am driving." Kai said outloud while turning a corner into the airport.   
  
Well, at least he didn't have to drive around that loud bafoom and his little friends. They had made a little deal.....Kai gets a room at the same hotel he would get the newcomers while Kevin stayed in his room his bags were in the trunk. He would be there for a week. Kai drove up in the pick-up lane with his Black Mercedes and looked around for the Chinese pair. He spotted Mariah's pink hair and Kevin's green hair. They were sitting on some benches outside of the airport talking. Kai honked the horn to catch their attention and rolled his window down so they could see him.  
  
Mariah walked up to the car smiling showing her pretty white teeth. She sure had changed alot. She grew about 6 inches, her pink hair was now flowing down her back, she had a new outfit on too. It consisted of white sneakers (A/N: Air forces, low top), jean capris, and a white one-shoulder shirt that showed her midriff. She was beatiful. Kevin looked the same only he got taller too, he was a good half-foot taller than Mariah though.  
  
"Hey, Kai!" Mariah said a little too perky for Kai's taste as she and Kevin got into his car. Mariah sat in the front while Kevin occupied the back.  
  
"Sup, dude?" Kevin asked.  
  
Kai grunted so that they knew he acknowledged their prescence.  
  
"Not talkative, huh?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Guess not, Mari." Kevin answered her, then he reached over the seat and tried to touch the radio, but his hand was flicked away by Kai's hand.   
  
"Don't touch." Kai hissed out before he drove out of the airport. The rest of the ride was in silence.   
  
~~~The House~~~  
  
"The ride was awful, I want another chaffeur!!" Kevin complained to Tyson, who only chuckled at how their ride could had been awful. "So, where is Mari?" Kevin asked looking around the tiny living room.  
  
"Uhh....last time I checked she was going to her room." Tyson said.   
  
"Show me her room, I need to ask her a question." Kevin told Tyson while raising up.  
  
"Oh! Kevin she is going to a hotel, since their are so many guys here, I thought she wouldn't feel too comfortable. Kai is going too, he'll keep an eye on her. Plus, she'll be here tommorow. Sure enough she's probably sleepy. Aren't you?"  
  
"Mmmhhhmmmm.......where's my room?" Kevin asked while walking to the hallway which showed about four doors.   
  
"The last one, on the left. By the way it's Kai's room. He generously offered to you." Tyson said while smirking.  
  
"We'll talk about why you really called me to Japan tommorow. But, right now, I'm going to sleep. G'night." Kevin bowed then walked off to his (Kai's) room.  
  
(A/N: It is about noon, but he and Mariah were up all that night on the plane. And for Lee and Gary, well, their taking care of the kids and old people at the village. Sorry, but they'll come in the story later, don't worry.)  
  
~~~The Hotel~~~  
  
"Kai?" Mariah asked while sitting in their window sill of their hotel looking at the view of the huge, foriegn country.  
  
"....grr..." Kai had grunted to show he wanted her to continue as he sat on the plain white couch in their little room.  
  
"Are you bored?" Mariah asked still looking out of the window. It was a beautiful day, the sun was bright and not a cloud in sight. The dark blue curtains helped block some of the sun rays from Mariah's golden eyes.  
  
Kai was reluctant to answer but, how much energy could this young girl have she seemed sleepy enough. So he answered.  
  
"....Yes."  
  
"Wanna go out? I mean like a walk in the park, or show me around town." Maraih asked hoping to every God she knew he would say, 'yes'. She couldn't stay in that little room any longer.  
  
'Stay inside and watch the noon News or go with the annoying, little girl? Oh well...' Kai surrendered. He would go.  
  
"I will go. Just not now, I think you need to rest." Kai told her, more like ordered her to do so.  
  
Mariah yawned. She was tired so it would be best if she tried to get a little sleep.  
  
"Oh yes, King Kai, I will sleep. But, we are going out later tonight." Mariah told Kai while she walked over to their mattress and laid down.   
  
There was only one mattress and they would have ordered for an air mattress but, the hotel were all out of them. So, they were going to share a mattress when they went to sleep later that night.  
  
Kai turned on the television. So, he would have to see the noon News. Guess, room service wouldn't be bad.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm done with this chapter. I'll be done with the next one soon, well, at least I'll try. Thanks for all the reviews. But, I need 2 more if you want me to write the next chapter. I sound desperate.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
bba: I'll try and hurry. Promise. But, with school and all I'll probably update once or twice a week, ok?  
  
Ruth: Don't worry Kai and Mariah will get closer together in the next chapter. You though it was exciting? Cool.  
  
Nina: Thanks for thinking it was good. Well, why they were mad? It's in this chapter. If you still don't understand just IM me or E-mail me , ok? IM is on my Bio-page, check it out.  
  
Mrs.Sumpter: I'm flattered that you loved it. Next chapter goes out to you. For your patience of writing 'I love it' 15 times. Are you really a 'Mrs.'. Or just wrote that?  
  
Josh: Please spell right if you want to flame me.  
  
Kai-Hanmyo: Slow down.....I'll get on with the romance. Thanks for the encouragment!! I read all your fics and love all of them. There just awesome!!!!  
  
Lisa Oceans Potter: Every time I say that name it makes me think of Harry Potter. lol. Anyways, it's ok if you didn't know what to write I'll write more chapters so you do know what to write next time. But, please don't flame me. I like for people to give me advice and help me out with writing. By the way, I LOVE YOUR FIC 'Whispers'.   
  
Thanks for the reviews people......See ya'll next time. Oh yea, when I'm done with this fic and my other fic I'm going to make a new story. I can't tell you what it is about now. But, the title might give it away and don't let the title fool you. I'm making the story twisted. I have to thank Rugrats for giving me the idea.  
  
Coming Soon.......Maybe, April or May.   
  
It's set in Fairy-Tale Land, I would have set in Modern Day but, I completly forgot about it. And I written it out, I don't want to rewrite it.  
  
If you wanna know the title E-mail me, ok? It's all spelled right.  
  
StrwbryKiss14@hotmail.com  
  
Diplomami89  
  
IM address 


	3. Trusting You? Yes

SailorofTears:  
  
I've been really busy lately. My grandfather died Tuesday night. So, I have to go to Virginia for his funeral this week. I don't get to go to school all this week. I've been having some sad times around the house. But, anyways I'll write this chapter for all the reviews I've been having.............and also, this chapter goes out to Mrs.Sumpter. And I'm going to try and make my chapters longer!!  
  
One more thing people, Beyblade is being taken over by Yaoi!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We need more stories of straight characters. Kai-Hanmyo is doing a great job!! I thank her...matter-of-fact are you a boy or girl?  
  
I need to clear up their ages and what time they are at in this story.  
  
It's after everything in all the Beyblade Series. Even though I haven't seen all of them. :P  
  
Mariah-17  
  
Kai-18  
  
Rei- 17-ish  
  
Kevin-15  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny-16  
  
Disclaimer: I really couldn't own Beyblade, now could I?  
  
~~~Chapter Three:~~~  
  
Kai turned on the television. So, he would have to watch the noon News. Guess, room service wouldn't be bad.  
  
~~~Six Hours later~~~  
  
(A/N: It is six in the evening.)  
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
  
"Hello. You have reached Princess Palace Hotel, the occupants you are trying to reach are not in their hotel room at the moment. But, you may leave a message for him/her after the beep." The answering machine voice instructed the caller on the other end.  
  
*Bleeeeeep*  
  
"Hey, guys. I guess ya'll went out or something. Mariah, we really need to talk, ok? Maybe at Tyson's when you come over tomorrow. See ya then." Rei said through his end of the phone to the answering machine. He then hung up.  
  
'I hope your okay, Mariah...............Wonder what Kevin is doing?' Rei thought to himself.  
  
~~~Elizabeth's Pizza- Downtown~~~  
  
(A/N: This is the last note. I hope. I have never in my life been to Tokyo, so these describings are based on my little town.)  
  
"Kai, this place is beautiful!" Mariah exclaimed as she jumped out of the black Mercedes she was in a skirt and a pink halter top, Kai was in his usual attire (From V-Force). She spun around so she couldn't miss one thing in her view. There was a park on the left, a shopping area on the right, a few parlors behind her and in front the waterfront. The river glistened in the sunset's beautiful orange, red, and yellow rays. Mariah listened to the sound of the water, the sea gulls, the serene calmness. The sight was gorgeous.  
  
"Let's go in!" Mariah told Kai while grabbing his arm to pull him in the pizza parlor.  
  
"Uhh......." Kai was surprised by her outburst but also amused.  
  
Kai led her to the back. He also let his head level down so his hair could cover his face. He didn't want the locals, fan girls, or paparazzi get the wrong idea.   
  
'But, would that wrong idea be very wrong?' Kai shook his head to get the thought out of his mind. This was Rei's girl and bestfriends don't stab each other in the back by taking each others girl. 'Or was this really Rei's girl? I'll ask her later.'   
  
"Kai.......hello? Earth to Kai???" Mariah asked waving her hand in front of his face. She was sitting beside him in the little booth trying to break his concentration so they could order. She was extremely hungry she hadn't eaten since that little plane ride. And then they only gave out tiny bags of peanuts.   
  
"Wha-?! Oh, what do you need?" Kai asked looking over in her direction his face softened a bit when he looked at her soft, fair skin. She had light make-up on could smell the aroma of strawberries from her body.   
  
"Your order, sir." A waitor said in a pissed off voice. By the way the blue-haired boy was treating the cute girl and how long he was waiting.  
  
"Umm.....Pepperoni." Kai answered automatically. Mariah was thankful he didn't say anything like pineapple or something. "And pineaplle." Mariah face drooped into a disgusted manner.  
  
"Kai, I don't like pineapple on pizza." Mariah stated.  
  
"So........"   
  
"That means no pineapple on the pizza." The waitor with black-hair and wearing a red waitors outfit said, he had gotten a jones for Mariah.   
  
"You BETTER go to the back of this low down, broke down, pizza place and fix my pizza!!" Kai told the waitor, but the waitor didn't move an inch. Mariah blushed a bit when she noticed a few other waitors and customers were staring in their direction. Kai only was getting angrier by this punk waiter.  
  
"You don't tell me what to do and insult my mothers pizza parlor!!!" The waitor yelled with anger dripping from every word. He brought up one of his clenched fist and swung to hit the blue-haired customer.   
  
He knew he was going to get fired now.   
  
Kai stood up with extrodinary speed to catch the waitor's fist before he did some damage. Screams were heard and some "Fight! Fight!" chants were heard   
  
also. Another punch was thrown from another boy and soon enough Kai and Mariah were ganged up in their booth by waitors, friends, and other people who were in the pizza parlor.  
  
"Now, cutie. You don't have to get hurt with this fool." One of the waitors said extending his hand out of the circle. But, Mariah refused which shocked   
  
mostly everyone even Kai.  
  
"Mariah........" Kai trailed off until he noticed that the some boys were easing their way forwards.   
  
'Note. Never talk about someone's mother.' Kai mentally noted.  
  
"Let's go!" Kai whispered in a exclaimed voice to the girl next to him. He grabbed her hand and ran through the crowd who were trying to grab them.   
  
Unfortunately, for the pair someone caught Mariah's halter top ripping it in the back. If they hung on any longer it would tear in half.   
  
Kai heard the rip and turned around to face the person on Mariah's shirt. It was the waiter who started this whole thing. Kai side kicked the black-haired teen and ran out the red-decorated pizza parlor.  
  
Kai could hear people running and screaming towards the entrance of the pizza place.   
  
"Now, what have I told you Sanosuke!!!? You are not supposed to be mean to our paying customers! Especially a Hiwatari!! If you want to eat free at this parlor you have got to show some respect!!!!"  
  
'A casual walk downtown wouldn't be so bad. Maybe, I can get some answers out of this confusing girl.' Kai thought. He led her down a street that was lit up by streetlights towards the old wooden boardwalk that stood over the river, some other couples were walking around holding hands or kissing. Mariah sighed as she walked beside Kai.  
  
Mariah wasn't really comfortable and was getting cold. The rip on her shirt wasn't really helping her at all. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms, so the goosebumps would go away. Kai noticed and shrug his jacket off and placed it around Mariah's arms. Mariah blushed under his gaze, but he hadn't noticed her.  
  
"Your cold." Kai stated simply and continued his walk. Mariah had to nearly jog to catch up with the fast-paced boy in front of her. The boy noticed her   
  
run up behind when he heard a faint grumble from her tummy. Mariah blushed a pink tint again.  
  
"We still haven't ate. You wanna go to McDonald's? No pineapples this time." Kai smirked. Mariah gave him a warm smile. She was angry earlier that he wouldn't take the pineapples off, but she couldn't stay mad forever at him.   
  
"Sure. Do you have the time?" Mariah asked as they walked off towards the big, yellow, 'M' sign.  
  
"6:45." Kai stated and opened the door leading into the fast-food restaraunt for Mariah. They approached a spiky red-haired cashier. He was really cute  
  
"Whaddup? I'm your cashier Tala. What would you like to order?" The waitor now named Tala spoke eyeing Mariah from up to down. Ignoring Kai completely.  
  
"Chicken Salad and Sprite." Mariah told Tala and went to sit down at a table near the front. She didn't want to get caught up in the back again.  
  
"So....where did you find her?" Tala asked Kai while typing in the order on the electronic cash register.   
  
"She's taken. My regular."  
  
"Ok. You? No ice?" Tala asked looking up and over to Mariah. Kai seemed cofused by his question. Was she really taken? Rei never seemed to mention her around them, that would be very inconsiderate of him. If Mariah did go out with anyone it would seem like someone would talk about her forever. She was just that flattering.  
  
"No, not me. But, she's probably not even taken. No ice." Kai told Tala and walked over to the table to sit beside Mariah. She was now currently looking out of the window at the full moon.   
  
"Rei...why?" Mariah mummbled under her breath not meaning for anyone to hear. Kai heard anyways.   
  
"Do you still have feelings for him?" Kai asked outloud acciddently. Or maybe is wasn't.  
  
Mariah was taken back by the question. Did she still have feelings for him? Every since that night she told Rei her feelings they really didn't talk that much. She was stupid, crazy, and out of her mind that night. They were going out, then. And those were the best months of her life. She wished it never ended.   
  
She should tell Kai the truth. He seems like a good friend and maybe he could help her out.   
  
"I don't know. Still? No, yes......it's so confusing. Maybe, I should tell you everything. It's mostly my fault, I was so forward and fast-going with things." Mariah said with tears starting to form around her eyes. Kai raised his hand up to wipe them away from her face. His touch almost stung her as she stiffened. Chills went up her spine causing the very ends of her hair to stand up straight. His hands were so smooth, warm, and welcoming? Kai brought his hand down to cover her own to show her that he was there if she would break-down. But, she wouldn't, she refused, she vowed, she couldn't just cry and break-down like she was powerless. She was stronger than that.  
  
'Maybe something went on between her and Rei. If he did something to her, I'm going to strangle his ying-yang ass!" Kai promised himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Done with this chapter. Sorry, but my next chapter won't come out for about two more weeks. Or maybe next weekend depends on somethings. And just to tell ya'll my next chapter is going to be based solely on a flashback. And Tala will not be a big importance in this story. He might come around for stupid purposes though.  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Lil Bre: Rabid Monkeys? YAY!!!! I can hurt flamers!!!! I can tell now that your going to become a great reviewer!!! I've read your Kai/Mariah story too. I've fallen in love with them.  
  
Chibi-Mariah: Yes, he does have a pea-sized brain. Except for when he beybattles. Dragoon seems to enlarge it by 3 pecans.  
  
Kai-Hanmyo: I love your saying! It's really hard to keep them in character. I think Kai is a little OOC in this chapter. It seems your going to be a great reviewer too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own M2M's song or Beyblade  
  
~~~Preview of next chapter:~~~  
  
"There was a full moon that night........" Mariah started; looking out of the window of McDonald's at the full moon that was out that night.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see?  
  
The one who's standing in front of me  
  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
  
Should I have listened to that voice inside me?  
  
The moon shone through a few trees into the deep woods beside an old, quiet village. Even though the moon shone brightly, deep gray clouds still covered the sky.   
  
Everyone in the village were quietly sleeping except for two young teenagers who stood in the middle of the woods which was not recieving any of the moons rays, but the soft drips of rain.  
  
"Hey. Thought you wouldn't make it." Mariah said smiling. Rei walked up behind her and placed his arms around her petite waist to pull her on his chest.  
  
"Me? Nah." Rei said resting his head on her hair so he could smell in her fragrance. She smelled of pineapples, his favorite. More rain drizzled down on the couple as they stood there in the forest. Sounds of hooting owls and creatures of the night could be heard.  
  
'Should I tell him? He should know and if doesn't like me anymore then so be it. At least I won't sit in anticipation beside my window every night.' Mariah thought if she was doing the right thing. 


	4. Rainy Days

Sailorof Tears:  
  
If you read my last chapter you don't have to read the beggining since it was the preview. And I don't know if this chapter is long or not.  
  
Disclaimer: I own.....uhhhh, nothing. How can I own such a popular anime?  
  
~~~Chapter Four:~~~  
  
"There was a full moon that night........" Mariah started; looking out of the window of McDonald's at the full moon that was out that night.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
~~~  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see?  
  
The one who's standing in front of me  
  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
  
I should I have listened to that voice inside me?  
  
~~~  
  
The moon shone through a few trees into the deep woods beside an old, quiet village. Even though the moon shone brightly, deep gray clouds still covered the sky.   
  
Everyone in the village was quietly sleeping except for two young teenagers who stood in the middle of the woods which was not recieving any of the moons rays, but instead soft drops of rain.  
  
"Hey. Thought you wouldn't make it." Mariah said smiling. Rei walked up behind her and placed his arms around her petite waist to pull her on his chest.  
  
"Me? Nah." Rei said resting his head on her hair so he could smell in her fragrance. She smelled of pineapples, his favorite. More rain drizzled down on the couple as they stood there in the forest. Sounds of hooting owls and creatures of the night could be heard.  
  
'Should I tell him? He should know and if he doesn't like me anymore then so be it. At least I won't sit in anticipation beside my window every night.' Mariah thought if she was doing the right thing.  
  
~~~  
  
I must be stupid,   
  
Must be crazy,  
  
Must be out of mind.  
  
To say the kind of things I said last night.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Rei......" Mariah started. She slipped out of his grasp and turned around to look at Rei in his honey-golden eyes. She almost drowned in them, but found her way back to surface when she remembered the problem at hand.  
  
"Yeah, Mariah? Anything wrong?" Rei asked looking into her eyes, concern written all over his face. She tilted her head so she was looking at the ground.   
  
"Yes, it's our relationship." Mariah said just below a whisper. She knew Rei wouldn't get mad at her. Oh, never! But, the way he looks at you makes you feel guilty about anything that you say.  
  
"Our...our relationship? Mariah have you've been-" Rei asked in a cold stare.  
  
"Oh No!! I would never cheat on anyone....but-" Mariah said letting her head fall onto her chest. But, Rei caught her chin with two of his fingers and lifted it up so he could gaze in her eyes.   
  
"Rei, it's the village elders.....they took our relationship too seriously. They have decided.....they have decided to have us married at once." Mariah told Rei. Her new found information was passed on to her from the village leader himself. The village leader didn't come out that much, only if something was to happen or to be done.  
  
"Mariah.....you know I wouldn't want to get married all of a sudden. I just got Driger from Lee's grandfather just today, I have you, and my life is perfect. But, to get married at such a young age....I don't think I can." Rei said reassuring as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed back, but her heart wasn't in the kiss it was somewhere else.  
  
~~~  
  
Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall,  
  
You don't have to tell me,  
  
Who's the biggest fool of all?  
  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me,  
  
And bring my baby back,  
  
Bring my baby back to me.  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh! I know Rei. But, it wasn't my decision. It's the village elders, when they make rules we follow them. Or be kicked out of the village." Mariah tried to explain to him. She didn't want to be kicked out of her village. Her friends, parents, and family members lived there, it was her life.  
  
"Mariah....is there something else?" Rei asked concern filled in his voice. Today was going perfect for him; until just now.  
  
"Rei, we've know each other for years. We've been beside each other all these years. You taught me how to beyblade and you beat up those who tried to bring harm my way." Mariah smiled and a tear fell from her eye down her pale cheek.  
  
Rei brung her into an embrace and urged her to go on.  
  
"Well, I've been scared to tell you this, because you might not show the same feelings for me. But, I love you Rei. And thank you for everything." Mariah said while smiling. Her heart gave her reassurance he would love her too. But, her mind told her that he might be too young to love, might not know the feelings, or just not ready yet.  
  
"Mariah....Do I like you? Yes. Do I love you? I don't know. Mariah I don't think I'm ready yet. About the marriage. About love. About...about us anymore. Things are just going way too fast for me." Rei said stepping out of the embrace. The rain seemed to pour down harder soaking the pair.  
  
~~~  
  
Why did I let you walk away?  
  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry.  
  
I let my pride get in the way.  
  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame.  
  
~~~  
  
"Rei........" Mariah burst out into tears. She stood in front of Rei crying too ashamed to bring her face up for him to see. She collapsed to the ground thanks of her legs giving out on her. Tear after tear the rain seemed to get harder as it was giving her a cold. She didn't care, all she wanted was to get away from Rei, so he wouldn't see her like this.  
  
Rei knew exactly what she wanted. He took one last glance at her limp body on the wet ground and turned to leave.  
  
'I promise Mariah, you will find someone. And when you do I will...........promise the Scarlet Promise to you.' Rei vowed to himself. Walking, walking away from his former home. And to a world of new adventures for Driger and himself to show the world their powers. He had no clue where he was going, but away from Mariah and the demanding village elders for a while would be good.  
  
Mariah stayed in that spot until she noticed that she was catching a cold. She tried to stand up before she fell back down. Expecting to crash onto the muddy ground she was caught by a pair of arms. She was surprised at first then she did remember that their was a presence amongst her and Rei when they were talking. So he heard? At least she wouldn't have to explain to everyone why she was sick. He could lie for her.  
  
~~~  
  
If only wishes could be dreams,  
  
Then all my dreams would come true,  
  
There would two of us standing here in front of you.  
  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be.  
  
Bring back my baby (my baby to me).  
  
~~~  
  
As Mariah was being carried out of the forest and into the village circle she could feel her body getting hotter by the second. She would sneeze every now and then. She could see a few older people come out of their homes and circle around her with their umbrellas. They sensed she needed to get somewhere with shelter. The arms wrapped around her petite figure again and carried her to an unfamiliar house she never been in before. The village leader. She could hear different remarks from the village council that had awoken from all the commotion.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"What happened? She's burning up!!"  
  
"Boy, what did you do to her? We need to get her to a hospital!"  
  
"Hospital?? We do not have that kind of money. We shall let her rest and call the medicine man in the morning." A much wiser, older sounding man said.  
  
Mariah finally found peace when she heard everyone leave except for one person who had sat down in a chair beside a window. The rain still poured down, and now lightning and thunder could be heard. Mariah willingly let the rain lure her to sleep but, not before she could say one last thing.  
  
"Thanks, Kevin."  
  
~~~End of Flasback~~~  
  
"So, what happened that morning?" Kai asked taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"We're closing in 15 minutes! Hurry up with the story." Tala informed as he sat at the table listening to her story too.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from? If you are going to eavesdrop you can at least make it less obvious, Tala!!" Kai asked getting angry that someone was listening in such an important detail of someone else's life.  
  
"It's ok, Kai. He heard most of it now. Might as well hear the rest." Mariah reassured Kai. Tala stuck his tongue out a the blue-haired teen.  
  
"Grr....." Kai growled out as he fought back the urge to punch Tala.  
  
"That morning the sky had cleared up........." Mariah started again.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"So, what's wrong doc?" Mariah heard her childhood friend ask somebody.  
  
"Nothing really. All she had was a Cardiovascular Choke, or in other words C.V.C." The doctor explained.  
  
"THATS, Nothing!?!? Doesn't sound like nothing. What is it??" Kevin asked as he noticed Mariah had woken up. But, he ignored her at the moment more interested in the disease or whatever the doctor was explaining.  
  
"Well, it is when a person of young age is going through a lot of emotional stress. Not physical stress which could bring a heart attack. Alright? Well, our young Mariah Wong, was going through that emotional stress and since she was, the heart turns off all functioning capabilities and only the abilities of despair and sadness is still turned on which is why she was crying." The doctor explained as he packed up his equipment in the small bedroom.  
  
"Ok. Got that. But, why would she have a fever? And does this C.G.C or whatever hurt her in the long run?" Kevin asked still unsure.  
  
"It's common sense why she had a fever. She was in the pouring down rain, in the middle of the forest, in the winter. Why were you anyways, missy?" Doctor asked wanting a few of his questions answered.  
  
"She was sleep walking and I happened to follow her. Ok? Now, does this affect her later in life?" Kevin asked again getting a little frustrated.  
  
"....No, this disease does not affect Mariah later in life, it happens to alot of teens under a lot of emotional stress. But, since you've had it once it is best if you don't have it again. Then, that emotional stress can make you do things that people would not like who 'love' you." Doctor explained yet again as he left the room for Mariah to ponder at what he meant.  
  
'Who loves me........' Mariah replayed his last remark in her head.  
  
"Mariah, you know...Rei hasn't came back the village is getting worried about him." Kevin said with concern written all over his face just like Rei the night before.  
  
"So...." Mariah asked in a sing-song tone.  
  
"So, you won't have to marry him if they can't find him. And you won't have to marry until your 21 or if you find someone else. But, if your not married, it's you and Rei again or your kicked out of the village." Kevin explained looking more deeply concerned when he said she would get kicked out of the village if she didn't find a groom at the tender age of 21.  
  
"Don't worry, Kev. I'm only 13, I have 8 more years to go buddy. And if I don't find someone by then, ya' know I can always marry you." Mariah said as she giggled.   
  
"No offense, Mari. But, who would want to marry you? Especially not me." Kevin said as he chuckled a bit. Only to stop as he saw a pillow heading towards his face. And it hit him right on target.  
  
"Kevin? How did you know where I was?" Mariah asked becoming serious.  
  
"Well, I was woken up when I heard Rei shut the door going in to Lee's gramps house. I noticed he had a backpack on his back so, I thought he was going to leave the village or something, so I got out of bed and followed him when he came out of gramps house. He had Driger with him in one of his hands and pocketed it. Then, I found you and him in the middle of the forest arguing or something. But, I didn't listen in on the conversation, that would make me noisey. And that's not one other thing I would like to be credited for at the second." Kevin told Mariah his story.  
  
"Oh, well, thank-you, really. I thought it was Lee at first, because you have no muscles to carry me." Mariah said as she stuck her nose in the air.  
  
"Hmph...don't flatter yourself, Mari. You felt like a cow." Kevin countered back smiling.  
  
"You green-haired punk!" Mariah screamed as she threw a pillow at his running figure out of the door.  
  
~~~End of Flashback~~~  
  
Mariah finished up her long tale just in time to throw away both her and Kai's tray of trash and get out of the restaraunt with Tala.  
  
"Nice story, pretty. So, why don't you ditch this loser and come over to my place." Tala tried to tempt Mariah in his car.  
  
Mariah laughed at his antics. If she did get into his car, she would die for even thinking about it. And he would rather want a death sentence than go through Lee, Gary, Kevin, Rei, and even.........Kai. He seemed somewhat protective of her like it was his obligation or something.  
  
"Just go...there's no way I'm going home with you." Mariah said still giggling. Tala looked sad and pouted a bit.  
  
"You would rather go home with him?" Tala asked as he started walking away.  
  
"Apparantly" Mariah said as she ran up to Kai who had already started walking off towards his car. He knew she would come, so he wasn't too worried.  
  
"Ready?" Mariah asked as she climbed into the front seat of black car. Kai started the engine as he asked Mariah what she was talking about.  
  
"Ready for what?"   
  
"To go to the casino!"  
  
"Wha-?!?! Were not even legal yet, crazy!!"  
  
"Well, I've got two i.d.'s from Kevin with our pictures on them saying were 21." Mariah said as calmly as she could.   
  
"Grr....Mariah we are going home after that, ok? Nothing else!" Kai commanded while he pulled off to the closest casino he knew of. Matter-of-factly the Hiwatari family owned all the casinos in town and would probably let him in without even looking at their I.D. cards. This would be Kai's first time going to a casino.  
  
As Kai pulled up to the valet parking they already knew who he was, but they were quite suspicious about the person with him. She wore his jacket and they were arm in arm. So, a valet parker let curosity get the best of him.  
  
"Mr.Hiwatari, is this your lady?" The valet asked looking ove to Mariah.  
  
"No, we are not going out.....yet, sir." Mariah simply stated as she pulled a stunned Kai into the casino.  
  
"What was that about?" Kai asked suddenly when he pulled his grip from the pink girl and stood in the middle of the red carpet entrance leading into the 20-story casino.  
  
"Let's keep them in suspense." Mariah said as she walked into the casino as if she owned it. Kai following closely behind with his arms folded and looking dowm towards the ground. He didn't want anyone else thinking they went out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm done. Phew........that was really hard. And I don't own the M2M song and I made up that cardiovascular thing. I tried to make it sound real. And I need one OC for a new thing in my plot. If you want to be my OC just write your name, age, and a sentence or two why you want to be it. I need a girl.  
  
~~~Shout-Outs:~~~  
  
Lil Bre: I hope their will be no flamers. Thanks.  
  
Kai-Hanmyo: Thanks for helping me out. Well, the pineapples thing was told in this chapter. I can't tell you who likes who right here, but you'll learn in later chapters. Previews of next chpaters will come if I don't think I'll update in a while. It's been 8 or 9 days! Ahhhhh.....I've been so horrible. lol.  
  
Lisa Ocean Potters: Oops....I'm sorry. Thank-you for your review!!  
  
Nina: Well, she did, sorry. But, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Moone-Goddess: I'll update. lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ummmm.........thanks everyone. And the next chapter will have a surprise in it and everyone will like it, I hope. ;)   
  
Later,  
  
S.T. 


	5. Purple Eyes

SailorofTears:  
  
Well, as some of you can see I've discountined my story From Then For Now. I'm really sorry, but the story was going to sound alot like this one. And don't worry I'm going to rewrite a new one and it is going to have a big surprise that will probably shock everyone. For real.  
  
So, this chapter is going to have the rating up a little and alot of profanity, if you don't wanna read this chapter you don't have to, just review me and I'll give you a brief update, ok?? And whatever happens to one of the characters please don't get angry with me, it's just how life goes.  
  
Before I forget, I did pick my OC for this chapter and for those to come and it is....(*drumroll*).........lol. you'll see in the chapter! I'm evil, sorry. But, if you weren't picked in this chapter, don't get angry there will be two more chances for you to get in, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
~~~Chapter Five:~~~  
  
"Let's keep them in suspense." Mariah said as she walked into the casino as if she owned it. Kai following closely behind with his arms folded and looking down towards the ground. He didn't want anyone else thinking they went out.  
  
The casino was filled with red carpeting, yellow squares could be seen every now and then. The blinking lighs from slot machines almost blinded the pair and the continous beeping from winning machines almost made them go deaf.  
  
The first table Mariah went up to was Blackjack. She loved this game, even though she lost everytime when she played with the White Tigers. She rolled her eyes a bit when she noticed Kai stalk away to the corner of the big and crowded casino. Mariah could hear moans and groans from the table in front of her. If this people couldn't win, how could she?  
  
"Hit me."  
  
"22. You lost." The middle-aged dealer announced to the crowd. More groans and moans could be heard now.  
  
"Another taker?" The dealer asked looking towards the crowd. He seen a pale hand wander up above everyone's heads and smirked a bit. His next victim would be a........girl?!?   
  
'Hmmmmm......wonder how she got in here?' The dealer thought before he beckoned her to come towards the table.  
  
"Ready, 'young' lady?" He asked. Emphasizing the word 'young'.  
  
"Yes!" Mariah replied too enthustiastically.  
  
After Mariah won every blackjack game she was asked a few questions, like, if she was cheating, what was her lucky charm, and if she could go out with a few men who were a lot older than her. Kai walked up to her side to make some of the stares from the men side-directed to someone or something else, but all it accomplished were more stares from the ladies now.   
  
"Want to leave now?" Mariah asked now becoming aware of the glares and stares they were both receiving.  
  
"Yes, first let's go and cash-" Kai was cut off by a loud noise.  
  
*Rat* *Tat* *Tat* *Rat* *Tat* *Tat*  
  
"EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!!!! THIS IS A STICK-UP!!!!!!" A rather familiar, unfamiliar voice yelled to the whole crowd who were panicking now. People were running everywhere. Did they not have sense to lay on the ground when they hear a gun? The gunman was wrapped in all black and seemed to have a very well-built body. He shot a few more rounds towards the ceiling so he could get silence from the now-crazed people.   
  
"HELLO, I HAVE A GUN??!!! GOD-DAMN!!! I AM GOING TO TRY THIS ONE MORE TIME!!! NOW, STUPID MOTHER FUCKERS LAY ON THE DAMN GROUND AND DON'T SCREAM OR MOVE!!!!!!!" The now, irriattable man screamed. Everyone followed his instructions even Kai and Mariah. Mariah was the closest person near the insane gunman. And unfortunatley for her he was amazed by her looks and perplexed of how she seemed so familiar.  
  
"OKAY, I NEED A BITCH!! Hmmmm....DOES ANYONE WANT TO SACRIFICE THEIR LIFE FOR EVERYONE ELSE'S??!!!???" The gunman looked around for any hands raised or the wrong sound from someone so, he could shoot their brains out. "NO VOLUNTEERS?? OKAY, THEN, I'LL PICK A WHORE. Hmmm....HOW ABOUT YOU??" The man said switching his gun to one had and grabbing one of the victims off the floor.  
  
Mariah was really scared when she was lifted off the floor and onto the chest of the masked-gunman. Her cheeks tinted a light pink, but she quickly covered it up. Mariah looked into the eye holes of the man's mask and she knew she seen those eyes before, the light purple that held saddness and despair.   
  
"Mariah!" Kai yelled when he came back to his senses after the crazy gunman chose 'her'. Out of all the people, it was her. Fuck!  
  
"Kai..." Mariah heard the gunman whisper under his breath. She swore she saw those magnificent purple eyes brighten up, but they quickly turned stone-cold, yet again. The gunman thought fast as he heard sirens wailing outside the casino's doors.   
  
~~~Outside~~~  
  
"Why the hell are we walking out here again, Kevin???!!!??" Tyson complained walking past a few really tall buildings. He still couldn't believe Kai, his former captain owned almost all these places. Tyson looked at one building paticularily that was surrounded by S.W.A.T trucks, police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances.   
  
"Tyson, this is the last time. If we want to pull the most ultimate prank, then we must find the most perfect spot in town to use." Kevin said each word fading away as he also saw the little massacre that was now forming.   
  
"Kev, let's see whats happening." Tyson declared as he ran over to the casino pulling Kevin along by the arm. They walked around fire trunks and police cars until they were stopped by a cop who had a lot more badges on than any other cop.  
  
"HEY! What are ya'll doing here?!?" The cop said looking sternly down upon the pair.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question. How 'did' we get over here? Such a dangerous place right now." Kevin asked in a matter-of-factly way.  
  
"Well, I don't care. Your here now. Anywanys, we have a situation, a madman is in there holding up two people. He let everyone us out except for these two hostages." The cop held out a picture that was in black and white. "It's a recent photo from the video camera inside. We are going to send in our S.W.A.T. and shoot this dirt scum. He will not hurt anyone on my watch, I promise you kids that!"   
  
"THAT'S MARIAH!!!!!!!!" Kevin screamed snatching the picture from the gloved man's hand and studying it more closely.   
  
"Do you know her, young man?" The cop asked the green-haired boy.  
  
"YES, I know her, she's practically my sister and she's my bestfriend. We have to save her Tyson!!" Kevin grabbed Tyson's hand and ran towards the entrance of the casino that was now blocked off by police man all suited up and holding their guns out. Kevin tried to kick pass them, but he knew it was no use against these big, well-trained men. So, he gave up and walked back over to the head police man with Tyson. All he could do now was sit, wait, and pray that everything would be alright.  
  
"It'll be alright dude. Knowing Mariah, her mouth will do alot of talking." Tyson said giving his friend a reassuring smile. He also prayed inside that she would also be okay.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of, Tyson." Kevin said just so Tyson could hear him.  
  
~~~Back Inside of the Casino~~~  
  
"Why did you let everyone else out?" Mariah asked the now stressed gunman. He was looking around the circus-lighted casino frantically, looking around for shelter.   
  
"We don't need extra hostages. You two bitches are enough!" The insane man yelled ducking behind a flipped over poker table. He sat down and sat Mariah down in his lap. He knew they wouldn't shoot him if he had a victim so close to him. He also noticed the tinted-pink her cheeks would get eveytime she would come close to him. Not to mention, the little twitch he would see in his former-rival's left eye whenever he would pull her near or even use vulgar langage in front of her. (*Its a hint.*) But, he didn't care about those two at the moment his girlfriend needed his help.  
  
'Masaki....hold on...it won't be long.'  
  
"Hey, kid! I don't really care if you steal from my casino, can I just go? I'm tired, she's tired and I want to go to bed." Kai demanded as he stood up reaching for Mariah's hand. She didn't grab hold of his hand though, she was too busy...talking!! With a man who has threatened to shoot her! Typical.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Kai, he's not going to hurt us. Let's just see what he has to say." Mariah asked as she adjusted herself in the man's lap so she could face him and turned her back on Kai.  
  
"How do you know he's not going to hurt us?" Kai asked sitting beside Mariah behind the casino table.  
  
"I don't know, something about his eyes." Mariah replied turning back around and winking at the gunman. If he hadn't had the mask on they would both see his red-hot blushing face. He placed his gun down to show the hostage pair he was somewhat friendly.  
  
"Well, it happened about a year ago, I met this girl. She was the complete opposite of me, she was unselfish, caring, and most of all beautiful...I didn't think I loved her at all after the first couple months of denying my foriegn feelings for the young girl. Not until a few months ago, when I went to the doctor with her, because she didn't have a ride. The doctor told us that she had a disease. It was a disease attacking her internally. She may have seemed beautiful on the outside, but her outsides were horrible. The doctor gave her 7 months to live and I already wasted 6 of fooling around, she is getting worst and worst as each day passes. And the operation cost all more than both of us could imagine. So...." The masked man looked around to indicate the casino. "This happened."  
  
"Oh my gosh, did you ask people for finacial support? Friends? Family?" Mariah asked covering her mouth from the shock of why he actually did this.  
  
"Such a pity. Let's go." Kai said emotionless as he tried to stand up again. But, the little pink-haired girl ordered him back down. He did as he was told, he couldn't go out without her, that would make him look completly cold-hearted. Yes, he did care about his image.   
  
"My friends abandoned me after my parents lost all of their money. My family? The only family I had was my mother, my father, and my little sister....she died from the same disease that is attacking, Masaki. And I will be damned if I'm going to bury someone else that I love!!" He cried out as tears free-fell from his eyes. He banged his head on the table and let his head fall on his chest when it couldn't take too much more damage.  
  
Mariah gave him a friendly hug and thought that her questions could hold up for a minute, while he cried on her shoulder.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir, we have a clear shot. Should we take it?" A man suited in all black asked into a small microphone as he geared up his small gun in the air duct.  
  
"Yes, take whatever shot you can get without hurting anyone of my people!" The head S.W.A.T. man yelled on his end.  
  
"Yes, sir." And with that the black-suited man aimed at the collapsed body on the pink-haired girl.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
When he came back to his senses he lifted his head off of Mariah's shoulders and locked his stone-cold purple eyes with the same colder auburn eyes. But, they both softened at the same time after realizing something. Yes, they both knew each other, they were for sure. And they both didn't like each other at all.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai asked suddenly, curiousity getting the best of him.  
  
"You know." The gunman replied. He noticed a fainted-light red dot on the table. He knew what that was, the S.W.A.T. was aiming on him. He needed something to protect him...........or someone.  
  
*BANG*  
  
"MARIAH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai screamed as he tried to not believe what was happening. The impossible had just happened, the girl he was supposed to protect and look after was.....clinging onto him. Whoa! Talk about reflexes. She had kicked the gunman out of the way of the bullet and knocked herself onto Kai from the force of kick at the very last second.  
  
"Time to get out of here isn't it boys?" Mariah asked as she stood up and looked towards the exit. She held her hand out, so Kai could get up. He didn't take the hint or the help and got up by himself.  
  
"Your so-" Mariah was cut off by another gun shot.   
  
*BANG*  
  
Fortunately, for them it didn't hit anyone. Did the police know they were hostages? Not accompliances, well, now that they know the situation with his girlfriend that wouldn't be a bad idea.  
  
"Let's go!!!!" Kai cried out as he grabbed Mariah's hand and headed for the door. He needed something white or even a light color he searched fast over his body, but to no sucess. He glanced over to Mariah and saw a light pink ribbon. Maybe, he could use that.   
  
"Hey, pinky. Let me borrow this for a second." And before Mariah could object he tugged her ribbon out lightly. Mariah thought for a second what he would do with it and then she remembered from the movies and war things. White or somehting white in this case, means: you surrender.  
  
"DON'T SHOOT, IDIOTIC MOTHER FUCKERS!!!" The masked man screamed as he threw his gun on the ground. And stood between the glass and the outside of the casino. He held his hands up above his head, but the police didn't get the message. Mariah saw this and ran to try and push the masked man out of the way.   
  
*BANG* *BANG*  
  
"MARIAH!!???!!!!!!!" Kai screamed as he tried to reach out for her.  
  
"MARI!!!!!!!!" Kevin screamed running in front of the cops trying to make them realize who they were shooting.  
  
"I knew it was you......" Mariah barely spoke out as she noticed the mask of the gunman fall off. She quietly collapsed, but she was caught by a pair of arms that she felt comforted in and she let her unconcious state take over.  
  
Kai looked over to the gunman also, his eyes widening at the familiar face.  
  
"IT'S YOU-" He screamed pointing.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well, remember when I said everyone was going to like this chapter? No one will, because it is a cliffy. MUWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Hmmm....guess, who won, yes, Lisa Ocean Potters!!!!! There are still two more chances. So, keep those OC's coming. I think I made some people misunderstand the OC thing. It's the name of the OC and its age and why you want it to be the OC. Oh yea, Rei is coming back......don't worry.  
  
Well, later pplz.  
  
~~~Shout-Outs:~~~  
  
Moone-Goddess: Glad you think so!!  
  
Lil Bre: All the character plushies?? That's wonderful.....I finally own something. YAY!!!!!  
  
Lynell: I'm not saying anything to this review.....lol.  
  
XKuroneko-TenshiX: Thanks for the OC, you may get it next time. So, don't give up! *nods head of approval* lol.  
  
Lisa Oceans Potter: *Smiles* YOU WON!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! Now, can I ask you, what does Namaki look like? And I'll tell you who the gunman is....  
  
Ruth: Sorry but thanks!! And like always keep reviewing and keep trying with the OC, you may just be next...  
  
Risika07T: Thank-you. Well, I put them in the casino, because I would like to introduce more Beyblade characters.  
  
Kai-Hanmyo: lol. Yep, rejection sucks, but he doesn't give up. You'll see. Thanks for the review!!!!!  
  
starnightdreams: Thank-you....I updated! :)  
  
Thank-you all for the reviews. Had to put action and suspense in the plot, didn't I? Oh and the Scarlet Promise, is very cute. Hmmm....Ms.Potter, don't forget to tell me, ok? Or I'm gonna make her up. :) And it wouldn't seem fair. 


	6. Johnny's Dilemma or Mariah's?

SailorofTears:  
  
Hello! receives evil death glares by everyone I am really sorry. Well, I don't want to give away anything about this chapter, so I will go ahead and start it. And I am soooo sorry, I spelt Misaki wrong. That is the correct way to spell it. Please dont kill me! Ok, had a few complaints about my grammatical errors, heehee....Sorry! So, I corrected them, at least some and tried to clear things up. If you've seen any I missed, tell me. Everybody's not perfect but thanks for telling me about the errors I'll check all the other chapters too. After I get some sleep.  
  
Disclaimer: I own plushies of all the characters, thanks to Lil Bre. But, nothing else.......sadly.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
"I knew it was you......" Mariah barely spoke out as she noticed the mask of the gunman fall off. She quietly collapsed, but she was caught by a pair of arms that she felt comforted in and she let her unconcious state take over.  
  
Kai looked over to the gunman as he held onto the petite figure in his arms, his eyes widening at the familiar face.  
  
"IT'S YOU-" He screamed pointing.  
  
'I can't believe it's him! But, we need some help over here. Mariah is bleeding all over.' Kai thought as he wrapped her light-pink ribbon around her arm where the bullet wound was at, he could try to make it the blood flow out slower. They sat in the entrance of the casino doors waiting for the paramedics.   
  
"Mari.....I can't....KAI, I BLAME YOU FOR ALL THIS!!!!!!!!!!" Kevin screamed as he pointed an acussing finger in his direction running into the casino and sitting beside the couple.  
  
"Don't blame him, dude. Blame Johnny. He was the one who gave the cops a reason to shoot." Tyson tried to explain as he looked over to Johnny who was now being wrestled, really wrestled, to the ground. News reporters were trying to get their scoop in before the late night news, the paramedics trying to find injured victims, police trying their best to knock out Johnny, and the fire trucks were now leaving seeing as to their was no real fire threat at the now publiced casino.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe the piggy said something, reasonable. But, you should get the EMT's over here fast. She is losing alot blood." Kai said as he stood up with Mariah in his arms and ran out of the dreaded casino and over to meet the EMT's half-way. They placed her on the stretcher and rolled her away with a quick pace. Saying, only three people can come along. Kai denied the ride because he had his own car to drive. Tyson and Kevin rode along side Mariah to make sure she would be alright.  
  
As Kai sped through town with his emergency lights on and hitting a few stop signs and running through a few red lights he pulled up along side Tyson's grandfather's dojo beeping the horn violently. He decided to get the rest of the team and tell them what happened. Rei was the main reason, though.  
  
"What or who in the world is that blowing outside?" Kenny asked as he opened the door that led into the dojo.  
  
"CHIEF! GET THE TEAM AND TELL THEM TO GET IN THE CAR, IT"S AN EMERGENCY!!!" Kai yelled out of his window.  
  
Kenny a.k.a. Chief turned around sharply almost slipping on the waxed floor and ran to the kitchen to tell the boys in there what Kai had just told them. Not a second was wasted after each of them heard that it was an emergency. Although, some questions arose of what the emergency might have been they held them until they got into the car with Kai.  
  
"So, Kai what happened that is making you run from the cops and get us into a High-Speed Pursuit????!!!!???" Max asked looking behind him to see about five or six blue and red lights following them.  
  
"Mariah is seriously hurt." Kai stated simply as he successfully dodged a road block made by the police.  
  
"What?" Rei asked concern plastered all over his face as he was slung across his seat into Max, but he excused the pain in his head from the collision and was more worried about Mariah.  
  
"I'll explain later." Kai stated again as he drove past a few more police cars and into the hospital entrance. He parked in a little space and jumped out of his car and ran to the waiting room with the rest of the team right behind his tail. The cops seemed to have a little trouble keeping up with him in the hospital since Kai ran around a few corners until he lost them, good thing Tyson wasn't with them, then the cops would have found them.   
  
Kai walked in the waiting room casually, even though his heart was pounding from nervousness. He just met this girl and she had gone through more than he would ever expected from such a young girl and he only knew a portion of her life that was ran by a bunch of old men and women. And now she is in danger of losing her life because he was too soft and took her to that casino which was illegal for them to even be in there.  
  
Matter-of-fact there will be some questions from the news and cops for why they were even in the casino.  
  
"Kai? Explain yourself." Rei asked more like told Kai.  
  
"I don't need to explain myself to you." Kai retorted as he sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the room, but just as he sat down he stood back up and quickened his pace to the forth-coming doctor that was approaching the group.  
  
"Doctor is she alright??" Kai asked almost choking the doctor from the grip he had on the white coat.  
  
"I'm guessing you are Kai Hiwatari?" The doctor asked trying to sound as calm as he could.  
  
"Yes?!?!" Kai asked trying to let go of the grip he had on the doctor, but failed.  
  
"Come this way.......she is right down the hall, sir." The doctor said as he straightened up his jacket as Kai let go of him. he then turned around and led Kai down a white hospital corrider.   
  
"Why only me?" Kai asked before he knocked on the hospital door Mariah was residing in for the next few hours.   
  
"Because, she asked only for you." And with that the doctor turned around and left. Leaving Kai standing in front of the door his hand stopping in mid-air before he knocked.  
  
'Why me? She has Kevin and Rei here. Why not them? I barely know the girl.' Kai thought as a knocked softly of the wooden door.   
  
No reply.....  
  
He knocked again, softly.  
  
No reply.....  
  
So, he slowly walked in.....what he saw he never wanted to see again.  
  
A person was hooked up to all different machines and IVU equipment, she even had a cast over her head. What ever was wrong with her it wasn't good.   
  
"Mariah....." Kai barely whispered under his breath probably not even for her to hear.  
  
"Mariah?! I am so sorry! This was never supposed to happen! We were just going to have a little fun at the casino not go and get ourselves almost killed. I wish....I wish I could go back in time and change everything. Now, your vacation is ruined..." Kai yelled expressing his anger towards himself.  
  
"Uhhhh......Kai, over here. And stop yelling you might wake her up!" Another person who was occupied in the corner of the room whispered in an angry voice. She had a few bandages on her arm and a needle sticking out of the bandages, but it didn't look too bad.  
  
"Mariah! You're okay! Thank-God!! And don't worry about the doctor bills, they're all covered..." Kai whispered back as he threw his arms over Mariah in a natural way. He had no idea why he did it. He was just so happy and relieved that it wasn't her in that first bed he seen or in any of the other bed he seen while he was walking down the hall with that doctor.  
  
"Kai, yes, I am alright. And Kai don't blame yourself for what happened, it was all my fault. I AM sorry." Mariah whispered as she hugged Kai back and emphasized the word 'AM'. She let go and looked Kai in the eyes. He let his auburn-colored eyes stare back at her, he just couldn't look away from her golden orbs. But, just as Mariah leaned in towards Kai he pulled back from panic. Mariah turned her head away and looked out of the window, but looked back at Kai as he was standing up.  
  
"How is Johnny?" Mariah asked concern filled in her voice.  
  
"I umm...I don't know. How is your arm?" Kai asked as he pointed towards her arm.  
  
'Why did she look at me like that? Was she going to kiss me? Or was there just something on my face?' Kai thought.  
  
"My arm is alot better, the doctor said. Nothing serious, the bullet just slightly grazed my arm. Kai, do you think Misaki is here in this hospital?" Mariah asked as she stood up from her hospital bed. Kai walked over to help her stand up, even though there wasn't anything wrong with her legs. But, he still felt like she was helpless. Mariah never, ever liked to feel that way and pulled her arm away from his grasp.  
  
"I can do fine, myself! Hmph..." Mariah told Kai as she started walking in front of him her nose pointed in the air.  
  
"Just trying to help, brat." Kai said under his breath, but he said 'brat' loud enough for her to hear. That remark earned him another "Hmph".  
  
Kai and Mariah walked around the long, white-walled, deserted halls,looking for the room door with Misaki's name, they would see a doctor or nurse quickly race down the hall ever once and a while.   
  
They searched.....  
  
And searched.....  
  
And searched some more....  
  
Kai finally got fed up with looking around and asked an old-aged hospital secretary with white short aging away hair. She said she couldn't give out that sort of information. Which he thought was bullshit. While Kai tried to bribe the seretary with money to tell him where the room was, Mariah looked around for a place to sit down. Just as soon as she spotted a seat she also spotted a young woman around her age with deep brown hair with light brown highlights, beautiful, slim, and tall standing beside the door. She seemed like she was struggling to walk, so Mariah ran up to her to help her balance.   
  
The first touch of the womens skin shocked Mariah. The tall lady was as cold as ice, but still living.   
  
"MRS.NAMAKI WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR ROOM???!!!???" The secretary asked wide-eyed pointing in the direction of Mariah and Mrs.Namaki.  
  
"Where is my fiance?" Mrs.Namaki asked aware of the help she was recieving from the young girl and gave her a weak smile.  
  
"Mrs.Namaki we have not heard from your fiance, Johnny. Or anyone...No one has been asking for you all week." The secretary announced to the patient.  
  
"Ma'am, you don't happen to be Misaki Namaki?" Mariah asked politely as she led the weak woman to the chairs.  
  
"Yes. Has anything happened to Johnny?" The young lady asked clinging on to Mariah, her beautiful dark green and blue eyes staring into Mariah's golden pair. But, she couldn't tell this lady, her only hope of survival, was in jail. Or may already be dead or what not.   
  
"I don't know. Haven't heard from him lately, I'm sorry Misaki. But, we do want to help you." Mariah stated as she stood up with Misaki on her arm.  
  
"What do you mean when you say 'we'? Is someone else with you?" Misaki asked as she started walking down a white hallway. A few pictures of landscapes could be seen every now and then on the wall on the hall.  
  
"Yeah...unfortunately." Mariah told Misaki turning her head in the direction of Kai, who was way behind them with his arm folded and head tilted towards the ground.  
  
"Oh...My hospital bed is right around this corner." They both walked around the corner to meet face to face with a red-haired Johnny.  
  
"Misaki!! Where in the hell have you've been?? I was worried about you!" Johnny scolded the tall, brown haired woman. Her eyes seemed to soften as she looked at him yell at her.  
  
"I...I..I was...." She stuttered showing how frigtened she was or how the disease was killing her slowly inside.  
  
"I was with her, Johnny." Mariah explained. "She needed to get out of her room for a little, so we went for a walk."   
  
"Oh?" Johnny asked a little suspicious from her answer.  
  
"Yea.." Mariah told him and walked past him in a hurry and escorted dear Misaki to her room with a brisk walk.  
  
Johnny waited for Kai and followed the two girls as he fell in step with Kai.  
  
"Yo. Sup?" Johnny asked trying to start conversation with the person he use to hate the most.  
  
"The sky." Kai replied.   
  
"Smartass. What's with the cops in the waiting room?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Your here, aren't you? And why did they let you out of jail?" Kai asked.  
  
"You can't lock up a pratical celebrity." Johnny answered as he walked into Misaki's hospital room and sat down at the foot of her bed.  
  
"A celebrity??!!?? Where?" Kai asked jumping up and down sarcastically.  
  
"Me, dumbass. Fourth hottest blader in the world, fourth strongest, and I come from another country. HAHAHA! They can't put me into jail so, they let me out." Johnny arrogantly told everyone in the room. (Magazine: BeyWorld. Top 5 Hottest Bladers: 1)Kai Hiwatari. 2)Rei Kon. 3)Tala Valkov 4)Johnny McGregor 5)Robert Jurgen)  
  
"Well, dear, I have been reading BeyWorld also and it said in that same edition that Mariah, here is the top hottest female blader and second strongest female blader. And she also came from another country, but you don't see her trying to get locked up!"  
  
"I wasn't trying to get locked up! I was trying to pay for the operation to save your life, before I lose you!!!" Johnny yelled back at her. The room fell silent and he noticed his mistake. He stood up and walked over to his soon-to-be-wife and gave her long embrace repeating "Sorry.." over and over again.   
  
Kai sat down in one of the lounge chairs by the window and Mariah sat beside him in the other lounge chair. She always thought of how closer they were getting since this trip. He was talking, for one. And he seemed interested in her past life with Rei, for two. She didn't know if she was growing to him as a friend or as more, but now all she needed was a friend. She continued to stare into his blue hair until the flashing lights of casinos, restaurants, hotels, and amusement parks caught her attention outside the window. The moon was out and the nightsky was just about to turn into day, Mariah could tell. This has been the longest day in her whole life. So, many events happened in such a short period of time, like fights, shooting, retelling stories of the past, and high-speed pursuits.  
  
"Hey...why would you leave your room without a note or something, Riah???" A green-haired boy asked as he hopped happily into the room and sat down in Mariah's lap. But, unfortunately for him she pushed him off of her when she felt his contact.  
  
"Ughhh...get off Kevin!! Where's the others?" Mariah asked as she brushed her lap off and repositioned herself in the chair.  
  
"They were right behind me." Kevin said as he looked out of the room door and down the hall.  
  
"Ummm....well, I'll go look for them. I'll be back." Mariah told everyone in the little hospital room as she stood up from her lounge chair.  
  
"Can I go, Riah? Please?" Kevin asked despreately. He never liked to be in one place for a very long time.  
  
"Nah, not this time. Maybe Kai will go for a wlak with you arond the hospital." Mariah suggested as she left the room in search for the missing bladers.  
  
Kevin looked pleading into Kai's auburn eyes which were cold and dark.  
  
"No!" Kai said as he turned his head to look outside.  
  
Hospital Halls   
  
'The halls seem darker and scarier when your not with anyone. But, right now I need to find the guys. Ok, I will start from the Waiting Room and walk, and walk, and walk, until my room. No one here. Ok, let's contemplate since retracing your steps doesn't work. Max likes candy, but there are no candy shops here. Kenny likes technology but,there is no technology here for the public to use. Rei likes to just flow with anything that happens so, that leaves me with Tyson. Tyson loves food and there is a cafeteria down this hallway. So, I have figured out where the missing bladers were hiding.'  
  
Mariah swung her hair around her head in success and walked to the cafeteria. When she opened the wooden door she saw Tyson chomping down on a plate full of food. The cafeteria was a dark blue accent with 3 tables and a few chairs placed in front of them. It had a deli, foodstand, and quite a few vending machines. It was quite small compared to a school cafeteria or mess hall.  
  
"C'mon guys were leaving soon and I want you all to meet a friend who is in need before we go." Mariah announced to the bladers as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Tyson was sat down with another plate of food and was just about to take his first bite when Kenny grabbed his wrist and marched out of the cafe.   
  
"Thank you Kenny." Mariah, Max, and Rei all said in unison as they followed close behind the sobbing Tyson and smiling Kenny.  
  
"So, Mariah, what is all of this hospital business about??" Max asked. Rei looked at her with curousity written on his face.   
  
"Well, its really nothing Max. I was just in a way of a bullet but it barely touched me. What I am really still here for is a friend of ours fiance is dying while we speak." Mariah explained calmly to the two bladers beside her.  
  
"Wha!? Whoa!! This is big, is there anything we can do to help, Mariah?" Rei pleaded to her as he quickened up the pace with Mariah and Max, soon they were in front of Tyson and Kenny while they practically power walked.  
  
"I don't think-" Mariah came to an abrupt stop a few feet from the door as she seen everyone except for Johnny who were in the room out of the room.  
  
"Mariah......" Kevin started.  
  
Mariah began to tremble at her friends seriousness and the fact that he never called her Mariah unless something bad was or had happened. She glanced over to look for Kai, but couldn't find him anywhere in the hall. She was really sure she had just seen him. Well, she stood on her feet for the worst, but backed herself right in front of Rei for if she fell she was sure he would catch her. He placed a reassuring arm on her shoulder and Max put his arm across her neck. They too were fearing for the worst. She felt about 2% better from the reassurances. But, deep down inside she knew they were reassuring themselves too by holding on to her for support.  
  
"Mariah...While you were gone Misaki......Misaki fell into a deep coma. The doctors say this is the final stage of the disease that is covering her body. There is no cure. And if she awakens, she would have won a battle with the disease but, it doesn't guarantee that she'll win the war." Kevin told her and the little group around her. They all seemed to hold tighter to her. But, she didn't want to be held, she wanted to be free, so she broke the grasps on her.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME, REI AND MAX!!!" Mariah screamed as she cried outloud. Tyson and Kenny stepped forward to try and talk to her but she just stepped backwards.   
  
"NO! YOU ALL don't understand, Johnny has spent his WHOLE LIFE trying to protect this girl from all harms way and this is how he gets treated??!! He gets a dead body and a hospital bill!! It's not fair for life to go this way! I know the feeling, its awful. To lose someone.....someone.....someone you love!" She shot her eyes at Rei who looked up as fast as a lightning bolt. She was talking about him. He never wanted to see her in this much pain before, he just wanted her happy.  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT IS TO WATCH SOMEONE YOU LOVE LEAVE, HUH?? DO YOU MAX? DO YOU TYSON? DO YOU KENNY? DO YOU KEVIN?DO..YOU.....REI??" Mariah shouted to all the boys in the hall. Nurses, patients, and doctors began to walk out of the rooms to see what the commotion was just about. Mariah decided this would be the perfect time to get some air. So she ran down the halls which seemed to spin, her head was killing her from so many tears or was it hearing the news about Misaki and Johnny? Or maybe having a love leave her?  
  
Mariah ran through the back hospital doors. There stood one bench and a figure placed on the bench deep in thought. She didn't want to disturb his concentration, so she seated herself quietly on the other end of the bench. The moon was still out for a little while before dawn came, but the sky was still pitch black.   
  
"They really need a street lamp out here...oops" Mariah quickly covered her mouth. And faced the man beside her which wasn't a man.  
  
"Your everywhere." Kai remarked as turned back to the moon. He noticed the pools of water still in her bloodshot eyes and her tear-stained rosy pink cheeks. He wondered mentally what had happened. "How's Misaki?" Kai asked absent-mindedly, then it hit him. She must be dead, stupid.   
  
'::Slap::Slap::' Kai mentally slapped himself over and over as he watched the tears start to fall again.  
  
"Damn...Look, Mariah. You didn't really know the girl, so stop crying! How can you even cry we all known that she was going to die sooner or later." Kai demanded Mariah as he saw her turn red in the face. He had the urge to touch her so bad, just looking at her almost made him, he want to take the words he just said back.  
  
Slaaaap  
  
"Kai Hiwatari, in all my life of knowing you that is the most cold-hearted thing that I have ever heard you say!" She said sternly looking him dead in his auburn eyes and they seemed sympathetic either at the lame attempt she took to scold him or to the words he had said to her earlier. She was leaning towards the second one. She had raised her hand to hit him again for not apologizing when she felt a sharp surge of electricity come from her wrist. She never had a feeling before like that except when-NO! Could it be?  
  
Kai had grabbed her wrist which made his hand jump from the good feeling and warmth he felt inside, but he quickly brushed the feelings off and had a chance to say pink tint slowly fade away from Mariah's face as fast as you could say-"Lickety Split". What was that? A blush? Oh, who cares.  
  
"Don't touch me, Kai!" Mariah hissed out, but his grip only tightened making her blow up with warmth inside. She promised herself this wouldn't happen. For it killed almost last time, literally. Just as soon as his grip tightened he loosened it and turned back to face the moon. Mariah a littles way before she looked at the moon too. Mariah almost lost her breath when she felt Kai scoot over and start to talk to her.  
  
"All I was trying to say is that you should be helping Johnny out at his moment of need. I would not like to bring this up, but when you needed someone did they come to your rescue? No, not at that moment, but we can all help Johnny, you don't want to see a repeat of you, do we? Didn't think so, so if Misaki has or does die, we will help him fight the battle that you fought by yourself, only he has troops unlike you did." Kai spoke generously. He looked down and saw a half awoken and half falling asleep Mariah.   
  
"I understand." Mariah choked out before she fell asleep on Kai's shoulder.  
  
Kai brushed a pink bang away from Mariah's face and lifted her up to take her back to the hotel. He thought Johnny could hold it out one night by himself plus he had the Bladebreakers and then some at his door if he needed anything.  
  
SailorofTears: It's been long, I know. You can all kill me! I was gonna split this chapter in half, but it is kinda short.  
  
Oh yea! Lookie From Then For Now is reopening very soon!! It's 7:30 a.m. you better all like this, pleases!  
  
Shout-Outs:  
  
Lisa Midnight Oceans: Have I apologized? And Misaki's fate is all in your hands, e-mail me her fate though. Don't wanna spoil it now de we? Tsk. Tsk.  
  
Ruth: Thank-You. I am considering.  
  
Starnightdreams: lol. Keep them crossed friend. Thanks for the review. WOOOHOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil Bre: Just read the rest of your stuff and its awesome! Hey can I put my story on your site. I am a fan of it, pwease.... ::gives puppy dog eyes:: you can't resist them. Thanks.  
  
Risika07T: Gets CPR man out to resusitate you from your heart attack. Hope this is not a cliffhanger.....Hmmm...maybe the next chapter should be one and I won't write another chapter for a year....Contemplating...........Nah.....Or would I? Thanks for the review!  
  
Kai-Hanmyo: I am sad. But, gets over it at least you review! Yes!  
  
Vampyre-Neko: ::Throws out roses and candy's and computers...oops not that, but you can have one, i guess.:: You have guess correctly. You can be like a detective or something your very clever.  
  
Lisa: Thank you. And thanks for reminding me. 


End file.
